warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spottedleaf's Cruelty
Leafpool follows secretly on the border patrol with Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Berrynose. ' ' Leafpool: Perfect. She growls in a rough whisper. She closes her eyes and enters the minds of Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Berrynose and controls it, forcing their minds to have the idea to split up, knowing she would not be able to take on them all, no matter how much training she had gotten. ' ' Lionblaze: How about we split up? We will be able to do more in quicker time, and then we can hunt. ' ' Dustpelt: Good idea. Lionblaze and Berrynose, you can go upwards, near the WindClan and RiverClan border. Squirrelflight, you come with me to the downright moors. He flicks his tail, then disappears to the bushes. Squirrelflight quickly follows him. ' ' Leafpool: Yes, this is my chance. She gets out of her stalking position and out forward, sniffing to smell Crowfeather. Suddenly, she gets a tang of WindClan. Crowfeather! Smiling with satisfaction, she makes herself visible. ' ' Lionblaze: Who’s there...wait, Leafpool? What are you doing here? Have you come to pick out some herbs, coltsfoot or whatever? He cocks his head and then nods, but the curiosity in his eyes don’t leave. ' ' Leafpool: Not really. Just… ' ' Lionblaze: For a walk? ' ' Leafpool: No. I came to- ' ' Berrynose: Do what? ' ' Leafpool: Such a shame, Berrynose, you are so innocent, but I guess you will have to fast forward your death, eh? ' ' Berrynose: Wh...what do you mean? It was too late, Leafpool had already pounced on him, using the vicious killing bite that Tigerstar had taught her. Soon after, Berrynose had died. ' ' Lionblaze: Mother?! Are you out of your mind? You killed him! Yo- His pelt bristling, he tried to move, but couldn’t, because of the shock that Leafpool had given him. ' ' Leafpool: Yes, I did. And now you must, as well. She sprang onto him, remembering what the Dark Forest cats had taught her. She knew well that Lionblaze would be harder to beat, because of his natural talents as a good fighter. '' Leafpool: But I’m stronger than StarClan. Giving her more strength, she counteracted to every strike, as Lionblaze snarled and pounced on her. She forced herself to be limp, waiting for the feel of teeth on her scruff. As soon as Lionblaze bit down, she jolted back up and bit down his scruff, as hard as she could. She had tried to sharpen her teeth for this. And soon enough, in a river of blood, he was dead. Leafpool beckoned Crowfeather to come out, Leafpool gave him a few scratches as evidence and cried out as she saw Dustpelt and Squirrelflight coming. ' ' Leafpool: Noooooo!!!!!! Lionblaze! My kit! Our kits! He didn’t have to die! ''She faked a defiant glare at Crowfeather. You killed Lionblaze, your own kit! How could you?! Now I only have Jayfeather and Hollyleaf! Are you going to kill them, too? I was your mate because you were kind and you were loyal. But now, I only see mocking cruelty! She spat to Crowfeather, sensing that the plan was working. We quit being mates before, so now I quit, quit...She closed her eyes, crouched down, as if a sign of grief, and faked a sob, and went limp. ' ' Dustpelt: What happened? Crowfeather? How could you kill Lionblaze? What has he ever done anything wrong? I must kill you. I sense that Berrynose had died defending him, and I must seek revenge. You killed not one, but two of our skilled warriors! What kind of respect do you have for ThunderClan, the whole four Clans, and the warrior code? How dare you!? He pounced, but Crowfeather quickly sank his teeth in Dustpelt neck and Dustpelt, after wailing with agony, died. In shock, Squirrelflight scampered across, but Leafpool went back to her stance and stopped her. ' ' Leafpool: Squirrelflight, you are my sister. Do you want to join me? If you do, you will help me rule the whole forest, and even StarClan themselves. What do you think? ' ' Squirrelflight: What? Never. I thought you were a kind, loving sister, and also a good ThunderClan medicine cat, but I was wrong. First, you break the code and get a mate, and kits. But now, this???? I do not claim you as my sister, I have seen you kill Berrynose and Lionblaze, and I did not mention it, because I thought Dustpelt would have killed you. But I have done wrong. Be gone, you filthy cat! You’re no better than savage badger, you mange ridden excuse for a cat! ' ' Leafpool: I see. Before...before something, I want to tell you something. You see, you are right, Squirrelflight. She growls in an unusually soft purr. I am not your sister. I am Spottedleaf. The medicine cat that once was loving Firestar, not my father, but yours. ' ' Squirrelflight: Stop talking nonsense, you fox-dung like furba-wait...what? Whilst Squirrelflight was talking, Leafpool had transformed into Spottedleaf, proving that she was. '' ' ' Leafpool: Do you see now? I am not “Leafpool”. I am Spottedleaf. I saw my own future, and it destroyed me. I saw Crowfeather, and I fell in love, but I knew I would die. Besides, if I kept going on, I would still be a medicine cat, and I would have to deal with Firestar-that time Firepaw. So then, I transformed into Feathertail and formed a relationship. I didn’t realize that she would die. So I took over this, this…‘Leafpool’. So here I am. And guess what, Squirrelflight, I plan to kill all of ThunderClan, and rule a fresh, new Thunderclan, with Firestar. Why not Crowfeather? Just no. He listens to me, though. He would be, an ally. And then, yes. I will take over the forest, and you won’t be there to see it. ''Her gleaming ambitious eyes shone with pride. ''Why? You would be dead. When? NOW. ''Leafpool snarled and launched herself to Squirrelflight, and killed her, merciless. She brought back Squirrelflight’s body back to ThunderClan camp and wailed. ' ' Spottedleaf: No. Crowfeather. No, just. No. I had Lionblaze killed, my poor son. I have Dustpelt and Berrynose killed. Now I have Squirrelflight in StarClan. Why is StarClan punishing me? Why? I have been a rightful medicine cat. Does StarClan wish to pluck every one of my closest friends and kin? I suppose. She talks gravely, with fake grief clouding her eyes. We must get rid of Crowfeather, whom he was the one who killed Lionblaze, Berrynose, Dustpelt, and Squirrelflight. I just knew I couldn’t fight him. He was too strong. I knew somebody had to warn ThunderClan. So I came here, with the body of Squirrelflight, the body of proof. We must tell Onestar. This...This is RIDICULOUS! ' ' Firestar: Yes, but no. We must sit vigil for the dead heroes, but I suppose. Leafpool, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw go to WindClan and confront to Onestar. Now...or no. I have to go with you, don’t I? We shall go with our most skilful warriors, and a medicine cat, a sign of peace but warning. Sandstorm, Birchfall, and Millie, come with us. We will head straight to WindClan camp. Ignore all cats that interrupt. Let’s go. Firestar flicked his tail and headed outside the camp, and the warriors follow him, noses and tails held high with tension and excitement for battle. The kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, chatter with excitement. ' ' Spottedleaf: Firestar, wait. I need to talk to you. About this omen about WindClan. Alone. ' ' Firestar: If it is so important, tell the Clan itself. ' ' Spottedleaf: Only the prophecy I shall, Firestar. She took a deep breath and held her head. Not hare, not night, but crow will fight, with desire of revenge, and vengeance will seek Not now, not where, but slowly and mysteriously, under Thunder’s nose, it shall take place. Now, let’s go to your den, Firestar, for just a short while. Her gaze bored onto Firestar. ' ' Firestar: Fine. They walked together, bodies stiff, and headed toward Highrock. ' ' Spottedleaf: Do you remember Spottedleaf? ' ' Firestar: Of course. She was my beloved. If only she was a warrior... I wish to see her now, even as a leader who follows the warrior code. I wished that I could mate with her, even after I met Sandstorm… Sandpaw. I would’ve done anything to mate with her. Even break the warrior code. Anything. ' ' Spottedleaf: Even kill your whole Clan? ' ' Firestar: You heard it. Anything. Spottedleaf: Good to hear. Well, I am that Spottedleaf.